Perfect
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Everything was just perfect in his life


Another one shot for the lovely plebs

Now she wanted this to be nice as most of the Cm Punk/Raven seem a bit dark so that's what I did for her.

Main pairing is Cm Punk/Raven

Little bit of Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins, John/Nikki and Rock/Trish

I do not own WWE.

* * *

It was the perfect house, it was not too big nor was it too small, the size was just right for a family of four. The brick work of the house was painted a nice cream so it didn't look too plan nor did it hurt your eyes when the sun gleamed down onto it, there was a red bricked chimney that was on the left side, only a few times the neighbours had seen smoke come out of it but that was during winter like the rest of the chimneys in street. A range of colour littered the garden out from as there were many flowers that surrounded the house such as lilies, roses, tulips and many more, the person living here sure had a green thumb.

The path way leading up to the door was a simple grey, the door was a light brown that had a doorbell to the left and a small peephole in the middle of the door. Inside the house, it was just as beautiful as the outside of the house was. Each room had a different colour theme going on such as the kitchen was a mix black and white making the room look sleek and sophisticated while the living room had different tones of brown going on, light browns to dark browns, they had used these colours to give the room a homey feeling.

Now the people living here were a family of four, two parents and their two adopted children. The two parents were known as CM Punk and Raven, both indeed of the male sex. At first the community of the little street were a bit surprised when they found out that the two guys were indeed married, they thought they were friends living with one another but it wasn't until one of their neighbours had caught the pair kissing in the lawn. This community didn't have anything against gays at all, they welcomed anyone that treated them back with the same respect, it was just the two did not look gay at all with how they looked.

Well you can't judge a book by its cover.

Punk looked like your typical punk, no pun intended, he was covered in many tattoo's that ran up his arms on his stomach, he even had some on his knuckles. His hair was now short and black were as when he first moved in, it was long just above his shoulder and very blonde. He wasn't tall but he had some height, the clothing he wore was simple, dark shorts and short sleeved tops that always had different designs on them.

It all depended on what he feel like.

Raven was 6ft 1, a few inch's smaller than Punk, he had short yet long hair, the sides were shaved while he the long part of his hair ran in the middle. He had blonde hair but you could see some dark brown parts. Like his partner, Raven had a few tattoo's but not many, he liked art but not how Punk liked it then clothing wise, he didn't care as he didn't need a style, he wanted to be comfortable in what he wore.

These two were married but it took a few years before it could happy, you know what politics are like.

Moving on, the two had adopted one child, the other through a surrogate mother. A girl and a boy, the girl was 11 and she was the surrogate child, the mother was a really good friend of theirs and they had no luck with adoption as the companies didn't think they looked like the parenting type so they were rejected. Punk was so grateful for Kelly and always included her into the girl's life, the name of the child was AJ. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, she loved dressing up as a princess and would always be smiling. Moving onto the other child, he was 5 and they had finally found an adoption company that did not judge them by looks well Raven suspects they took them in because Punk had cleaned up very well the week before.

The little boy they adopted was Seth, one side of his hair was blonde and the other brown, he was a bundle of joy and both Punk and Raven loved him. Bring him home had gone easy as AJ loved Seth and he loved her back, they had become this one big happy family and it couldn't get any better.

Today was the day they were having a BBQ since the weather was so nice, they invited some of their close friends. Punk was in the kitchen preparing the salad when he heard someone call his name, so placing the tomato down, he walked down the hallway and into AJ's room.

"What is it?" he asked with a smile as he crouched down.

"I don't know what to wear" AJ replied with a frown.

Punk smiled at her then turned to the piles of clothes she had out, now this was a problem, he didn't have a clue what would she like as it was Raven who dressed her, his partner had good luck when it came to this. He thought about it and tried to thin k quickly when he saw her face, he when to grab an orange top but stopped when AJ stood u and flew to the door.

"Mommy"she said smiling.

He turned around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Kelly pick up AJ, Punk got up and pulled her into hug before she nodded to the pile of clothes, he explained that AJ needed help with picking an outfit for the BBQ.

"I'll help her, you go finish what you were doing" Kelly said.

"Thank you" He replied.

Kissing AJ on the cheek he left the room before catching some of the girls sentence's.

"He was going to pick this, ewww"

"Don't worry, I'm here now, I'll make you look like a star"

Laughing as he headed back to the kitchen but was stopped when he heard someone call him, Punk turned around to see Seth running towards him with a big grin, he scoped the little boy up and smiled.

"Whats up little man" he said

"Garden" Seth replied with a toothy grin.

Nodding to his little boy, he carried Seth to the garden, stepping outside he smiled at the smell of the BBQ. Raven was standing with Rock and the two men were in charge of the meat, he could see Trish was talking with Nikki while John was playing with Kaitlyn and Dolph, they were his and Nikki's children but there was one missing and that was Rock and Trish's child, Roman.

"Over" Seth said pointing.

He looked to were his son was pointing to see Roman by the flowers, walking over, Seth began to struggle so he put him down and watched as his son raced over and tackled the other boy into a hug. Punk smiled as the two boys were talking in their own language which he found so cute but he would never admit it to Raven or the others, he still found it odd that Roman was the first kid he wanted to befriend in playschool, everyone wanted to talk to Seth but he ignored everyone and ran straight to Roman and since then their friendship grew stronger each day.

Happy with seeing that, he walked back to the kitchen when suddenly John tackled him to the ground.

"Ive got the evil monster" he said.

"Go Daddy" Dolph said waving his arms around.

Punk pushed John off with a smile and the guy acted like he had been hurt so his children came over pretending to be doctors, he laughed as he head for the kitchen again but was pulled aside by Trish and Nikki.

"So Punk, thinking about adopting again?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, we heard Raven was looking into some companies" Trish commented.

It was true, he and Raven were thinking about adopting again but he was unsure as he didn't want AJ and Seth to be left out if they got a third, this was a conversation he didn't want to have and thanked his lucky stars when Kelly came out with AJ. The two women left him to see AJ and tell her she looked cute in the yellow sun dress she was wearing, it looked almost identical to Kelly's one. Now he could head to the kitchen to get the salad but as he was about to step in, Punk felt arms wrap around his waist so he twisted his body and smiled when he looked at Raven.

"Busy man today aren't you" Raven said smiling.

"Indeed, trying to finish the salad though" Punk replied.

"Well you better go then, meat is almost done" Raven commented kissing Punk's nose before letting go and heading back over to Rock.

Punk smiled as he stepped inside, gathering everything he needed, soon he was back outside and everyone had taken a seat around the small bonfire that Rock and John had set up.

"Who wants Salad" he said smiling.

Joining his friends and family, Punk smiled as he looked around, he had the perfect husband, children and friends, what more could he want in life.

* * *

All done.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

also if you enjoyed this pairing check out my story The Neighbor as that contains Seth/Roman and other pairings.

Thank you for reading


End file.
